Free throw shooting is a pivotal part of basketball. All levels of basketball from amateurs, professionals and championships are won and lost at the free throw line. The Magic Arc allows a basketball player to improve in this important area of the game.
The Magic Arc came to fruition from observing the mechanics of hundreds of players from different skill levels of basketball. The players who shoot a higher percentage from the free-throw line have more arcs on the ball.
The present device will give the basketball player an optimal line of sight to the basket from the free-throw line. With this device a basketball player could actually see the correct arc and the basketball at its apex to make the basket. The Magic Arc can also be used to help a basketball player to improve their mid range jump shot. Therefore, this This product is a dual purpose shooting aid.